


Gasoline

by Cadburytrooper96



Series: Tougher Than Earth, Hotter Than Fire [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Badass Zuko, Everyone is overprotective and sweet, F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Mentions of knotting, Omega Verse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/Cadburytrooper96
Summary: She may be a blind omega but Toph Beifong is not someone to mess with. Especially not when it comes to her family. Long Feng finds this out the hard way.Inspired by GOT and includes explicit torture and has a bit of a medieval vibe to it.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Zuko's face softened as he watched his Queen. She was sitting on the throne, her face set in stone as she listened to the complaints of their people. Her belly warped slightly with the movement of their child and her hand unconsciously laid on it.

Zuko remembered when he'd first laid eyes on her. It was a public claiming. The time had come for him to choose a mate and while he'd detested the idea, his uncle had deemed it necessary. None of the omegas presented to him had peaked his interest.

They smelled off.

Wrong.

He'd passed them off with a mere wave of his hand, letting them be taken back home or be taken by one of his men. He'd almost given up on the entire thing when a small, runt of an Omega was brought in. Zuko had been disinterested from the beginning but then he'd caught her scent.

She smelt like the earth after a torrent of rain and carried a hint of spicy undertones that just made him want to pull her up to his side and claim her. He looked at her properly, his eyes surveying her. It was then that he noticed her eyes. They were milky white and Zuko guessed that she was blind.

'What's a blind Earth Kingdom whore doing so far away from home?' Zuko called to her. The girl clenched her jaw.

'I may be blind but I am no whore, Dragon Rider.' She spat out. Zuko's eyes widen at her rudeness and his men immediately forced her to the ground.

'You'll pay the respect deserved to your King.' One of his men said.

'He's no King of mine.' The girl replied as she grabbed at the earth. Zuko watched in amazement as she launched a small boulder at one of his men. Their grip on her loosened and she stood to her feet. She stomped her legs on the earth and his two men were immediately sucked under the ground.

The rest of his men made to rush at her but Zuko held up his hand for them to stop. 'Let my men go.' He ordered. The hall had fallen silent and everyone watched the two.

'So the rest of you can kill me? Not likely.' She retorted.

Zuko frowned.

'I am blind but I can see you as clearly as you can see me.' She said. Zuko hummed. 'My men will die if you keep holding them.' He said to her.

The girl shrugged. 'I care very little for your men.' She said.

'But I care very much for them. They are my brothers.' Zuko said. 'Let them go and no harm will come to you. You have my word as King.'

The girl hesitated for a moment before bending his men out of the earth. The two flopped on the ground, heaving for breath and the girl stared straight in his direction. 'What is your name?' He asked. The girl swallowed.

'Toph. Toph BeiFong.'

* * *

_'I want her.'_

_Iroh groaned at his nephew's insistence. 'Zuko, she is a blind, **earth bender**. She isn't suitable for a mate.' He said to him. _

_Zuko shrugged. 'I don't care. I want her. She would be a fine Queen and you know it.' He said._

_Iroh rolled his eyes. 'Fine. Do as you wish. Perhaps she can tame your fiery personality.' Iroh said in a compliant tone._

_'No one can tame a dragon's fire.' Zuko said with a grin and went off in search of her room._

A cough from Toph brought Zuko out of the past and he looked at her. The hall was empty and Toph had taken his hand in hers. 'Penny for your thoughts?' She asked.

'They're not that serious.' Zuko replied as he stood to his feet and pulled her up with him.

'How are you feeling?' He asked as he eased her up and put his arm around her. 'Uncomfortable. Your daughter seems insistent on making her presence known.' Toph complained. Zuko chuckled. 'A true dragon.' He said proudly. Toph huffed but said nothing.

'The Avatar and a few other people might be coming to see us.' Zuko said nonchalantly.

Toph frowned. 'Might?' She asked, curiously.

'I'll only let them here if you want me to.' Zuko explained. 'I know being around too many new people at this time can be upsetting so if you want them to come after the baby is born, I understand.'

Toph stopped walking and pulled him down for a kiss. It was an aggressive, lip tugging kiss and Zuko's lips were slightly swollen by the time she'd pulled back. 'Thank you.' She whispered to him. 'For what?' Zuko asked.

'For putting me first.' Toph replied. Zuko laughed. 'You're always first.' He replied with a smile as they continued walking.

* * *

She amazed him. Every Omega he'd bedded waited on him hand and foot, eager to please him or any of his riders. Toph didn't care. She demanded respect from everyone she came across and if they didn't give it to her, she took it by force. It was mesmerizing.

He'd once heard his Uncle say 'An Alpha only submits to his Omega' but he only truly understood what it meant now. Zuko found himself walking towards her quarters once more but this time he just didn't care. He knocked sharply and he heard her voice tell him to come in.

Zuko opened the door and walked in only to stop short. Toph was standing with her back to him.

Completely naked.

Something told him to get out but he couldn't move an inch. Her back was to him and he could see drops of water trail down her back. Her skin was creamy and lightly tanned. Her legs were well defined with muscles. She was lean with a decent amount of fat clinging to her frame. Her scent wafted to him and Zuko gripped the door frame.

'Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare, my King?' Toph asked lightly as she turned around. Her breasts were just as perfect as her body, pale with rose bud nipples, just about the right size to fit in his palm. His eyes trailed down to the cleft between her thighs and Zuko sucked in a deep breath. If he wasn't hard before, he was now. 'Didn't your mother ever teach you not to tempt an Alpha?' He ground out.

Toph smiled. 'She did but I'm not tempting you.' Toph said coyly. 'I'm just trying to claim my Alpha. If he'll have me.' A beat passed while Zuko tried to decipher if she was being serious or not. Toph walked over to her bed and Zuko quickly made up his mind.

He kicked the door shut with his heel before proceeding to claim her as hard as he possibly could.

* * *

Aang smiled ruefully as he watched Toph. She seemed quite docile but he knew anyone who could keep a hold on Zuko was far from docile.

'I want your Dai Li out of the Fire Nation.' Zuko said to Long Feng.

'They're only monitoring the movement of your riders. Making sure they're not stepping out of line.' Long Feng said with a cold smile.

'They can monitor from the Earth Kingdom. We pay tribute to you to recompense for my father's actions but do not for one second think that we are weaker that you.' Zuko said. His tone was light but the warning in his words came across clearly.

'If you'd like reassurance, Aang as well as the rest of us will be staying here a while.' Katara said to the Earth Kingdom delegate. Long Feng hummed. 'Alright. The Dai Li will return with me.' He said. Zuko nodded and his hand went to his Omega's bump.

Toph drew in a deep breath, trying to ground herself in Zuko's scent. He was right, the smell of everyone, the chatter, it threw her off. She was used to the sound of their people, familiar scents of Zuko's riders and her hand maidens.

She took in another deep breath. _If Zuko can trust them, you can too._ 'I wish you and your Omega a healthy son.' Long Feng said as he made to leave. 'Thank you but we're having a daughter.' Zuko corrected. Long Feng paused.

'A girl?' He said with hint of scorn in his voice. Sokka suppressed a groan. _We were so close to ending this meeting._ 'I'd have thought the mighty Dragon would do much better than a girl as his firstborn.' Long Feng sneered. Zuko opened his mouth to reply but much to his surprise and the surprise of others, Toph beat him to it.

'She'd be worth more than your four sons **and** your entire Dai Li.' She spat out. Zuko's eyes widened in surprise at her words but a smile stretched on his face nonetheless. 'You'd teach your Omega to hold her tongue in the presence of an Alpha.' Long Feng spat out.

'She has the right to speak, she's my Queen.' Zuko replied, the smile now wiped off his face. 'And as long as you're in the Fire Nation, she's your Queen as well. Now unless you have anything more to say about the Dai Li, I suggest you leave.'

Long Feng glared at Zuko before turning around and walking out of the hall. There was a pause before Suki chuckled. 'You weren't kidding when you said she spits fire.' She said.

Toph flushed and Zuko laughed. 'Not at all.' He replied.

* * *

'Maybe I shouldn't have spoken back to Long Feng.' Toph said in a small voice. 'Nonsense. He insulted you, you have every right.' Aang corrected. 'Besides if you didn't, Zuko would have and it would've been worse.' Katara said. 'He's got a really big temper.'

'Oh you've noticed?' Toph said mockingly and the group laughed. 'It's not that bad.' Zuko grumbled.

'Says the person who nearly killed me on several occasions.' Aang said.

'Zuko!' Toph exclaimed in shock.

'The key word being **nearly**.' Zuko reminded.

Toph shook her head with a smile. 'How long are you all staying?' She asked, turning to Suki.

'A week, maybe two.' The Kyoshi Warrior replied. 'I have to get back to Kyoshi Island. Sokka needs to get to the Southern Water Tribe.'

'Katara and I might be staying for longer.' Aang said. Toph frowned. 'But Zuko said you have children.' She said.

'That's why we're staying longer.' Katara said with a smile. 'Trust me, you'll understand when you have yours.'

Again Toph's hand went to her bump and she said nothing. The group chatted among themselves while Toph stayed silent, content with listening and laughing along with them. Zuko noticed her silence and frowned. Quiet and Toph did not mix at all and his wife being silent signaled trouble for him.

'Too much for you?' He asked quietly.

'A bit.' Toph replied. 'It's not bad it's just new.'

Zuko bit his bottom lip as he thought. 'Well if it becomes too much, just say the word.' He said. Toph nodded and Zuko kept his hand on her bump.

* * *

Toph took in a deep breath as Zuko suited up for his hunt with the boys. _Stop being silly. He's an Alpha, a King no less. He has the rights to do what he wants. He's been with you for the entire eight months of your pregnancy. He deserves a break._

Toph knew all this so why did her heart tighten at the thought of being away from Zuko for three days? Zuko saw his wife's pensive stare and he knew what was running through her mind. He stopped dressing and climbed on the bed.

'You know I know when you're not happy.' He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. 'You may not say but I can see it on your face and feel it through our bond. Do you want to tell me what's wrong or should I guess it?' Toph fell quiet, not wanting her voice to betray her.

Zuko sighed. 'Toph if you don't want me to go, you only have to say the words.' He said.

'It's not that.' Toph said. 'I want you to go. You need this fun with the boys and I want you to have that.'

'But?' Zuko said, waiting for the cliff hanger.

'But I…it's the first time you've been away from me and I just…' Toph felt herself tear up and took in a deep breath. 'I'm a strong woman. I know this and I've proved it to anyone who's met me but then I met you and you essentially broke down my walls and I keep thinking something's going to happen to you and I don't know-' Her words cut off with a sob and Zuko hugged her to him.

She buried her face in his chest and Zuko rubbed her back. He buried his face in her neck and placed kisses up her neck and jaw line. 'I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here.' Zuko murmured again and again. Toph's sobs slowly dwindled away and she pulled back from him. Zuko looked down at her and kissed her forehead. 'I'll cancel with Aang and Sokka.' He said.

Toph frantically shook her head. 'No. I need to learn to stop being so clingy.' She said. 'A good Omega knows when to let go.'

'And a good Alpha knows to protect what's his.' Zuko shot back.

Toph smiled softly. 'Go have fun. I'll hate myself if I kept you in here with the girls. Plus I don't want people to doubt your Alpha status.' She said.

Zuko scoffed. 'I could care less what people think. And besides they would be wrong seeing as I'm the King and the leader of the largest dragon riders the world has ever seen.'

Zuko looked down at her and nuzzled into her. 'Fine. I'll leave seeing as you're so eager to see the back of me.' He said teasingly. 'Still, I'll cut the hunt down to two days.' Toph nodded in agreement. Toph smiled at him before pushing herself off the bed.

'Come on, let me get the rest of your armour on you.' She said. 'You've never even seen it on me.' Zuko replied with a grin as he stood up. 'I've taken it off you a good number of times.' She replied cheekily and Zuko chuckled.

'Naughty.' Zuko admonished and Toph smirked. 'Like that not why you claimed me.' She shot back.

* * *

Katara watched the young Omega as she huddled in a corner of the bed, with the pillows and blankets piled around her. She and Suki had agreed to stay with Toph till Zuko came back. It was part of an old ritual in which all the Omegas in a pack shared the same sleeping area. It helped ground them and helped them become used to each other. Suki thought it would help.

'First time apart?' She asked. Toph's head shot up in her direction. 'It's okay.' Katara said in a soothing voice. 'The first time Aang had to be away from me for six months, I thought I'd make it through. I was confident that I didn't need my Alpha looming over me everywhere I go.'

'How long did you last?' Toph asked. 'Two weeks before she was crying to me to get her back to her husband.' Suki replied as she hopped on the bed.

'Was not crying.' Katara mumbled as she sat down on the bed.

'It's okay to be nervous. It happens to the best of us.' Suki said, ignoring Katara. Toph nodded shyly and Katara smiled. 'Now then, is his knot really as big as they say?' Katara said with a wide grinned smile. Toph went red and Suki swatted her friend on the arm.

'Katara!'

'Like you've never wondered!'

* * *

Long Feng lurked in the shadows as he watched the Fire Palace. He knew from his sources that Zuko and the Avatar had gone out for a hunt, leaving the women behind. _Stupid._ He turned back to his Dai Li, each of them poised and ready for his command. Long Feng smiled.

'Attack.'

* * *

 


	2. Gasoline II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter to Gasoline. As noted, this chapter does include some detailed violence so discretion is advised. I hope you enjoy it!

 

Toph's hands caressed her stomach as Long Feng and his Dai Li stood in front of her. She'd woken up in the middle of the night with a feeling that something was off. She'd told Suki and Katara and they'd armed themselves. Katara had created a layer of ice on at the door and Suki had gotten out her fans.

She didn't know where the rest of Zuko's men were and she could only hope they weren't killed. The Dai Li had broken down the ice with their earth gloves and after a short scuffle, Katara and Suki were knocked out. Now it was just her. She could've easily fought them with her earth bending but at a time so near labour, she'd been warned not to try any complicated earth moves because of the baby.

She'd let them take her if it meant keeping her baby safe. The Dai Li moved to grab her and Toph held up her hand to stop them. 'There's no need to drag me along, Long Feng. I'll come with you willingly.' She said calmly. 'But if you leave now, Zuko never has to know. Once you take me, he will come after you with everything he has.'

'Oh I'm counting on it.' Long Feng said as he pulled her along. Toph felt the baby kick and she fought down tears of panic. _Zuko, where are you?_

* * *

Zuko squirmed uneasily as he rode on his horse. There was something wrong with his wife. He didn't know what it was but he felt the urge to run back to his home and make sure she was okay. They'd only just started the hunt and he didn't want to seem like a wimp in front of his friends.

 _Still what if something's wrong and I'm not there?_ Zuko sighed. Chasing down Aang all over the world had given him one benefit. He'd learnt how to trust his instincts especially his Alpha ones. _Better safe than sorry._ 'Guys, I'm really sorry but I need to go back.' He said as he brought his horse to a halt. 'I think there's something wrong with Toph.'

'I thought I was the only one.' Aang said as he stopped.

'Me too.' Sokka echoed. 'Something's not right.' The Alpha's all agreed and they turned back towards the palace. The minute Zuko saw smoke rising from the palace, he knew something was wrong. The Alpha's spurred on their horses and Zuko's heartbeat raced. _If one hair is touched on her head, I will burn the entire place down._

They rode into the palace and Zuko immediately jumped off his horse and strode into his home. Immediately he could smell the scent of intruders and his temperature rose. He, Aang and Sokka clambered up the stairs towards where their omegas where, ignoring the people milling about the palace.

Zuko kicked down the door to where Toph was sleeping and came in. Katara and Suki were sitting on the edge of the bed with hand maidens tending to their wounds. Aang and Sokka rushed to their omegas while Zuko stood in the doorway.

'What happened?' Aang asked as he nuzzled his omega. Katara clung on to her husband, feeling soothed at her alpha's presence. 

'It was Long Feng. He came at night and attacked us. We tried to stop him but they were too much.' Suki said. She had a bruise on her forehead and Soka kissed the top of her head.

'He wanted Toph.' Zuko mumbled quietly. Aang and Sokka looked at Zuko. He leaned against the doorway, his face set like stone and his hands clenched into fists. He looked relatively calm but they knew that was the posture of a cobra waiting to strike.

'Your Highness.'

Zuko turned his attention to the captain of his guard. He knelt by Zuko's feet awaiting the Fire Lord's command. 'How many men do we have left?' He asked impatiently.

'Fifty.' The captain replied. Zuko nodded. Fifty men was a far cry from what he had when he left for the hunt but it was enough.  _There are always going to be firebenders. Fifty is enough. Half with me, half here._

'Take twenty five of our best and follow me.' Zuko said. Aang began to stand up but Zuko stopped him. 'No I won't separate you from your omegas again.' He said as he left the room.

A tense silence filled the room and Sokka and Aang exchanged a look. They both knew what the other was thinking. _Zuko was planning to kill tonight and he didn't want anyone to stop him._ Zuko thundered down the steps, his men gathering around him. According to a servant, Long Feng had a fifteen minute head start. Time Zuko couldn't afford. 'Fifty men and none of you had the common sense to go after her.' Zuko muttered as he got to his horse. His men said nothing, knowing not to test him at a moment like this.

They all climbed on their horses and Zuko looked at them. 'Ten of you extract Toph and bring her back here. The other ten stay with me and capture Long Feng. Kill anyone else.'

They nodded and Zuko and his riders began their chase.

* * *

Toph held on to the mane of the horse as the Dai Li raced through the Fire Nation. She was right in front of them, just a little behind Long Feng. In spite of Long Feng's nonchalant attitude towards the threat of Zuko, the Dai Li were spurring their horses on with eagerness to get out of the Fire Nation. _They're afraid. With good reason too._ There was no doubt in her mind that once Zuko and his riders caught up to them, death would be the only penalty for taking her.

Once again her mind went to her baby. This kind of rough riding wasn't good for her. Fear crept into her mind at the thought of what could happen to her baby and immediately, Toph pushed it away. Now wasn't the time for panicking. She needed to have all her wits about her.

Her mind went back to her alpha and Toph bit her lip. She hated to think of the rage he'd be in. It was no secret that Zuko treasured his Queen. She'd accidentally been burnt once by one of his riders and it had taken her pleas before he'd calmed down.

 _I hope he doesn't hurt any one of his riders because of me._ Zuko's rage was legendary but his riders were his family. She'd once asked him why they called themselves dragon riders if there weren't any dragons left.

He'd told her that the first fire benders had been given their fire by the dragons themselves. All other fire benders had descended from those benders and the same fire ran in their veins so in truth they were all sons of the dragons, dragon riders. To him any fire bender was his brother. He was much different from his father. Ozai didn't care about anyone. He was a ruthless alpha whose sole purpose in life was to control everyone.

Zuko had followed in his father's footsteps until he'd had a change of heart and decided to help bring Ozai down instead. When he'd confronted his father, Ozai tried to kill him. He obviously didn't succeed but he'd left a huge scar on Zuko's face.

 _Zuko's lucky I didn't know him then. I'd have buried Ozai for daring to lay a hand on him._ A feeling of protectiveness surged through her and she felt her child kick. Toph was still trying to figure out a way to keep her balance on the horse and rub her stomach when she heard some shouting coming from the back.

'What's going on?' She asked the Dai Li member sitting behind her. He ignored her and looked towards the back. Suddenly the shouting increased and the smell of burning reached her nose. 'Zuko.' Toph breathed out in relief.

The Dai Li began to spread out. Toph decided to take a chance and swung a punch at the Dai Li member behind her. It was a lucky hit and she managed to hit him in the face. While he was still groaning, Toph managed to shove him off the horse.

She felt someone take hold off her horse and she attempted to beat the person off. 'Your Highness.' Came a voice. Toph sighed in relief. She recognized that voice. It was one of Zuko's men. They helped her off the horse and onto another.

'Zuko. Where's my husband?' She asked, needing to see him.

'Fire Lord Zuko requests that you go back to the palace with us while he attends to Long Feng.' The men said. She knew that meant he was going to kill them all and that he didn't want her there.  _I have no pity for them. They were warned. They knew the consequences._

She nodded and they began to ride back to the palace. Meanwhile Zuko and his men were handling the Dai Li. Zuko was in his full Alpha state and had hopped off his horse and was felling the Dai Li where they stood. Killing was second nature to him. Ozai had drilled him personally and Zuko could kill as efficiently as a hired assassin.

However he didn't want them to have a painless death. He wanted it to hurt them, wanted them to feel his pain at when he discovered his omega was gone. He wanted them and anyone else who dared to invade his palace to understand that this sort of disrespect would not be tolerated. 'Your Highness, we have him.' He heard one of his men call.

Zuko broke the neck of the Dai Li member he was holding and walked over to his men. They were standing around the kneeling figure of Long Feng. Zuko stared down at the man, his jaw clenched. 'If you're going to kill me, go ahead and do it. Or are you scared, Fire Prince?' Long Feng snarled.

Zuko eyed the man. 'I'm not going to kill you here in the middle of nowhere. You will die in the open for everyone to see.' He said. Zuko looked at his men. 'Burn his feet and hands, gag him and tie him to a horse.' He said. Their eyes widened in surprise at his commands. It had been years since anyone had seen this side of Zuko come to light. Still, they nodded.

'Kill the rest.' He said as he turned around and climbed back on the horse. He was suddenly very eager to see his Queen and spurred his horse back to the palace.

* * *

As soon as Katara saw the pregnant earth bender, she rushed forward to meet her. 'Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let them take you.' She babbled as she led Toph to a room. Toph shook her head.

'You didn't let me go, you were knocked out.' She replied as she waddled along with Katara. They entered the room and Katara instructed Toph to lie back on the bed. Toph did as she was told and Katara lifted the hem of Toph's gown before peering between her legs.

Toph held her breath, hoping and praying with all her might that nothing was wrong. 'No bleeding.' Katara murmured as she pulled back. Those two words washed over Toph like cool wave and she felt like she could finally breathe again. 

'Has she moved at all?' Katara asked, as she let Toph's gown fall back and sat back.

Toph nodded as she sat up. 'She's been kicking like normal.' She replied. She propped herself up on her elbows and slid her feet to the ground. The palace was a flurry of action. There was going to be so much to do in the morning. So many decrees, so many things that had to be put in place. The thought of it all made Toph sigh with exhaustion. She suddenly felt so drained and tired. All she wanted was her husband back in her arms. 

Katara nodded approvingly. 'Looks like you're okay. I'll check you again in a few days or you can get your midwife to do so if you'd prefer.' Toph shook her head.

'You're fine.' She said. Katara smiled at her. She was really worried that she and Toph wouldn't get along during her stay here but the earthbender was really warming up to her. Of course Long Feng had ruined it all with with his Dai Li and his pig pigheadedness but before that, she and Toph were making some good headway. She liked to think that some day in the future, she'd be able to call the earthbender a close friend. 

'Okay. Now let me run you a bath and you can relax in there.' Katara said to her. Toph was just about to reply when she heard and felt commotion coming from the Palace hall. There was only one reason why there'd be so much noise. _Zuko._ Toph dashed out of the room, ignoring Katara's cries of protest and waddled as fast as she could towards the hall.

The palace servants as well as the council members with Aang, Sokka and Suki stood in the hall as Zuko walked in. Trailing behind him were his riders with Long Feng in hand. The man was pushed to his knees and Zuko shot one last glare at him before his eyes scanned the crowd, looking for Toph.

He didn't have to look very far. Toph had made her way through the crowd and was currently moving towards him. Zuko strode forward to meet her and the two caught themselves in a hug. Toph held Zuko as tight as she could, never wanting to let go. Zuko's grip on her loosened slightly and he tilted Toph's face towards him before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Katara, who had come downstairs and was standing next to her alpha smiled at the public display of affection between the two.

They kissed for a few seconds more, Toph's hand going to the nape of his neck to pull him closer before Zuko finally pulled back. He placed one more kiss on her forehead and Toph leaned into him, drinking in his scent. For the first time since he'd left, she felt grounded and she relaxed into her King's arms, trusting him to take care of her.

* * *

Zuko breathed in the scent of his Queen. She smelt funny and wrong but she was in his arms and that's all that mattered. 'Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?' He asked as he looked at her. Toph's face was streaked with dirt and her hair had come out of its usual style but other than that she looked the same.

'He slapped me a couple of times but other than that, no.' She replied. The haze of red returned to Zuko and he walked over to where Long Feng was kneeling.

'You come into my into my home and you insult my wife as well as my child.' Zuko snarled as he took Long Feng left arm and broke it. The sound of his bone snapping echoed through the hall coupled with Long Feng's resounding scream made Katara wince. 'Then you have the gall to break into my home and steal **my** omega as if you own her.' Zuko spat out as he went to the man's other arm and snapped it. The tips of his fingers had tiny flames on them, burning the man as Zuko held him.

Zuko looked at the man who's threatened his entire life, bone sticking out of him and blood pouring out and him shaking with pain. 'I'm not going to kill you.' He growled out. 'No. I'll save that honour for my Queen.' Zuko said looking at Toph.

'What would my Queen have me do?' Zuko asked. Toph bit her bottom lip. Spearing him was out of the question, she wasn't going to let the man who'd threatened her life and that of her child live. The fact that Zuko was letting her choose his death was a sign that he treasured her opinion above his. It'll be stupid to turn his offer down. Other than her display the first time she and Zuko met, she'd never exercised her rights as a ruler.

Toph took in a deep breath. _You're a Queen. Time to start acting like one._ 'I want his head cut off and the rest of his body burnt.' Toph said. The words sounded foreign coming out of her mouth but they were needed. She needed to let everyone know that this could **never** happen again. 'And then I want his head mounted on a pike at the entrance to the Fire Nation as a message to anyone else who thinks they can come into our land and do whatever they want.'

Aang and Sokka looked her with surprise. The sweet tempered girl they'd met the day before was clearly gone and a Fire Lady stood in her place. Zuko looked at her with approval. 'As the Queen wishes.' He said before looking down at Long Feng. He'd passed out from the pain and Zuko signaled to the rest of his men.

'Carry out his sentence.' He said to them before walking back to his Omega and taking her back to their chambers. A chilling silence had fallen over the hall. Later on, the council members would protest and dignitaries from the Earth Kingdom would be sent. Arguments would be had and laws would be bent but for now, no one uttered a word. Their bedroom had been cleaned and mopped up, free of any offending scents. Zuko slammed the door shut and guided Toph to the bed.

'Take off your clothes.' Zuko said to her as he stood a few paces from her. 'You smell like him and if I take them off myself, I'll hurt you.' Toph untied her gown before slowly tugging it off her body, knowing not to obey him without question when he was in this mood.

Zuko surveyed her body, looking for any marks or scars. When he'd found none, he pulled her up carefully. 'I'm going to wash you then I'm going to claim you. I'll hold back as much as I can but if I hurt you in any way, tell me straight away.' He said.

Toph nodded and Zuko lead her towards the bathroom.

* * *

Sokka held Suki tightly as they lay in bed. He'd taken Zuko's lead and had proceeded to spread his scent all over his omega. The need to claim her had been overwhelming and Sokka had fucked her thoroughly.

'She's a good Queen.' Suki murmured as she snuggled into Sokka's chest.

'Toph? Yeah she is. Scary though.' Sokka replied as he pulled his mate closer.

'If someone took me from you and threatened our children, I'd cut his or her head off myself.' Suki replied.

'True.' Sokka agreed.

'Her sentence was harsh though. They'd be lucky if the Earth Kingdom doesn't try and start a war about it.' She said.

Sokka shook his head. 'They wouldn't dare. Long Feng took Zuko's omega. He's within his Alpha rights to kill him however he sees fit. If he didn't do it, I'd have for laying a finger on you.' He replied.

Suki smiled at his last statement. 'I know. Still, I worry about Zuko. Toph's sentence is something Ozai would say.' She asked.

Sokka shook his head. 'I know but I think he's okay. If it were Ozai, he'd have killed half of his men because they let an intruder come in and take away his omega.'

'True. It'll be weird though. The Dai Li have been around ever since the reign of Avatar Kyoshi.' Suki said.

Sokka nodded. 'If the Earth King demands, I'm sure Aang can form a new and better Dai Li.' He said. 'They were all corrupt anyway. A new Dai Li would be a blessing.' Suki hummed in agreement.

Sokka's fingers trailed imaginary patterns on Suki's back. 'I almost lost you today and it's all my fault.' He murmured. Suki turned around and faced him with a frown. 'No it's not. How were you to know Long Feng would attack in the middle of the night? How was anyone to know?' She said.

Sokka made to argue with him but Suki gently stopped him. 'You came back as soon as you felt something was wrong. You drew me a bath, washed me and then made love to me till I could hardly breathe.' She said with a smile. 'I'm feeling extremely loved and I'm probably a few words away from dropping into my omega state, all for you. All because of you.'

Sokka could feel his alpha side swell with pride and desire at her words and he kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist, submitting to her alpha once more.

* * *

Toph snuggled closer to Zuko. They were lying in their bed and for the first time in over 24 hours, she felt at peace. She felt her child kick within her and she rubbed her stomach. She was lucky none of them had hit her in her stomach. They'd kept themselves to her face and she was happy for that. _One kick to my belly and I'd be mourning the death of my daughter._ The enormity of the entire ordeal crashed down on her and Toph began to cry. At first they were just little trickles of tears but then they grew into sobs and soon, the earth bender was shaking as she wept.

'Toph?' Zuko said in alarm as his Omega shook in his arms. He could sense fear and panic through their bond and it scared him. 'Toph? Answer me!' He snapped, desperate to find out what was wrong. Toph drew in breaths between her sobs.

'He was-He was-He could've-'Toph could barely make the words past her throat as she sobbed. Zuko hugged her tight to him, doing his best to send calming emotions to her. 'He could've hurt our baby.' Toph gasped out through heaving breaths.

'He could've hurt our baby. My little girl.' Toph said. 'One hit to my stomach and she'd be gone and I didn't-I couldn't stop-I couldn't stop-'Her voice tapered off again as she collapsed into more sobs and Zuko hugged her tighter.

'It's okay. It's okay.' He said soothingly. 'She's safe. She's okay and no harm is going to come to her.' Toph held on tightly to her Alpha as she cried. The panic that she'd been holding since she'd been kidnapped was pouring out and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

'I should've fought. I shouldn't have let them take me.' She said. Zuko shook his head. 'Toph if you'd fought you could've risked provoking them or hurting her. Letting them take you was the only way to ensure her safety.' He said to her. He rubbed his palms all over her body, his touch calming her further.

'If anyone should be feeling guilty, it should be me.' Zuko said. 'I left you; left my home unprotected and let him take you.' Toph, who's sobs had lessened by now, shook her head slowly. 'You couldn't have guessed. No one did. And you came for me as soon as you knew. I couldn't ask for a better mate.'

Zuko nuzzled his face in her neck. 'I'd burn him and the entire Earth Kingdom down if it meant having you safe.' He said. 'I'd burn the entire world down if it meant you'd be safe. You're my entire world, my life and as long as I'm still breathing, no one is **ever** going to take you or our children from me.'

'I know.' Toph whispered to him. Zuko kissed away her tears and she calmed down. Her mind went to the Dai Li leader and she frowned. She knew word of the entire ordeal was already spreading through the nation and soon it would leak to the entire world.

'Do you think this would start a war between us and the Earth Kingdom?' She asked Zuko. He shrugged. He didn't particularly care what anyone thought about the way he'd handled the situation. If anyone had a problem they were just going to have to bear with it.

'No. He was on our land, he knew what our law said about such acts yet he went ahead anyway.' Zuko replied. 'But if the Earth King wishes to start a war then I shall met him on the battlefield.' Toph clicked her tongue at Zuko's words. 'I'll send a letter to him explaining what happened.' She said. 'I'm an Earth Kingdom citizen by birth, my words will carry weight.'

Zuko hummed. 'If it'll put your heart at ease.' He murmured. The two lay there slowly drifting into sleep before Zuko spoke up again.

'I love you.' He muttered sleepily. Toph smiled. 'I love you too.' She said back. The Fire Lord and his Fire Lady slowly lulled into sleep. Tomorrow would bring a busy day full of council meetings and repairs to the castle but in this one night, the King and Queen had dropped their titles and were simply a protective alpha and his wise omega.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Danerys and Khal Drogo from GOT. I loved their relationship and I felt like it'll be an interesting translation for this couple. Enjoy!


End file.
